You made me love you (traduction)
by Elhevan
Summary: Blaine voulait juste un chauffeur pour le ramener du Scandals. Thad voulait juste que ce stupide voyage s'arrête. Prend place pendant l'E5S3. Thaine unilatéral. Un peu de promesses et beaucoup de pleurs.


Bonjour.

Ceci est une traduction de l'histoire "You made me love you" de SchlechteKatze. Je n'entends rien posséder de cette histoire si ce n'est l'autorisation de la traduire.

Lien original : quoth-the-warbler viewstory .php?sid=29&chapter=1?

* * *

Il était une heure du matin quand il reçu l'appel.  
_Une heure du matin._  
Même la super Reine n'aurait pas pu répondre poliment à cette heure de la... matinée ? Nuit ?  
Il était bien trop tôt pour ça.  
Il se retourna et attrapa son téléphone sans vérifier l'identité du l'appelant car cela aurait impliqué que ses yeux soient complètement ouverts.  
"Si quelqu'un n'est pas en train de mourir je vais_ te tuer_ peu importe qui c'est."  
"Merci de tant de gentillesse, Thad."  
Thad se redressa d'un coup et ses draps tombèrent au niveau de sa taille.  
"Blaine ?" Murmura-t-il, d'un coup parfaitement éveillé et, non, il n'était pas du tout effrayé que Blaine l'appelle, de quoi parlez-vous ? "Blaine qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"  
"Je... heu..." Il avait du mal à articuler et il y avait des craquements en fond sonore comme s'il marchait sur des feuilles morte ou quelque chose du genre. "J'ai besoin d'un chauffeur."  
"Quoi ?" Thad faisait un effort pour paraitre ennuyé même s'il enfilait déjà ses meilleurs habits façon"Ce-sont-juste-des-vêtements-qui-trainaient-bien-sûr-je-m'habille-toujours-de-façon-aussi-sexy". "Blaine pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin qu'on te ramène chez toi à heure incroyablement impossible ?"  
"Je..." Il hoqueta. "J'ai besoin d'un chauffeur parce que je peux pas rentrer à pied du Scandals."  
Le Scandals ?  
"Pourquoi est-ce que t'étais au Scandals ?"  
"Sebastian m'a invité avec Kurt et ensuite on a eu une di- OH MON DIEU ! FINN JE NE M'ASSIÉRAIS PAS ! ARRÊTE DE ME TIRER FINN"  
"Blaine qu'est-ce ?"  
"ET TU NE PEUX PAS ME DUPER AVEC CE STUPIDE DÉGUISEMENT D'ARBRE D'AILLEURS ! ABANDONNE FINN ! JE SAIS CE QUE TU FAIS."  
"Ok." Thad attrapa ses clefs et sorti silencieusement hors de sa chambre en oubliant sa mince bouffée de colère envers Sebastian. "Blaine, arrête de crier sur les arbres."  
"CE N'EST PAS UN ARBRE C'EST FINN !"  
"Quoiqu'il en soit tu dois arrêter de crier et trouver un nom de rue pour que je puisse venir te chercher."  
"Oh." Blaine s'arrêta et Thad entra dans le parking. "Ce serait intelligent ça, non ?"  
"Oui ça le serait." Dit Thad patiemment. "Tu es dans une rue là ?"  
"Oh, heu, oui !" Il entendit un bruissement. "Je suis sur la James Lane. C'est un nom rigolo non Thad ?"  
"Oui, ça l'est." Thad monta dans sa voiture et la démarra. "J'arrive te chercher là, reste où tu es. Ne bouge pas du tout, d'accord ?"  
"Mais et si Finn m'attrape ?"  
"Tu peux te charger de lui." Répondit Thad impassible. "J'arrive bientôt Blaine."  
Il raccrocha et commença à conduire. Ce qu'il ne faisait pas pour un satané coup de cœur...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quand il arriva à James Lane (_à deux heures trente du matin_) Blaine était fasciné par le panneau de la rue comme si sa vie en dépendait et adressait à un arbre particulièrement grand et mince son meilleur regard de la mort bourré. Thad soupira et se gara. Blaine se tourna vers lui et lui offrit le soupire le plus joyeux qu'il ait jamais eu. Thad ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de s'accélérer.  
"Tu es revenu !" Hurla Blaine en courant vers la voiture.  
"Comment ça "re"venu ?" Demanda Thad en se penchant par la vitre. Blaine butta en s'arrêta et son sourire se dissipa légèrement. "Blaine ?"  
"Oh, salut Thad." Blaine essayait de continuer à sourire, mais ne pouvait manifestement pas. "J'avais pas reconnu ta voiture au début."  
Thad baissa les yeux vers la porte de son crossover noir puis les releva vers Blaine qui jouait tristement avec la cravate défaite qui pendait à son cou. Il leva un sourcil.  
"Qui d'autre ça pourrait être ?" Demanda Thad alors qu'il sortait de sa voiture pour aller rejoindre Blaine. Blaine murmura quelque chose à sa cravate, mais Thad ne l'entendit pas. Il haussa les épaules et prit doucement celles de Blaine. "Viens Blaine, rentrons à la maison."  
Blaine hocha la tête et ne protesta pas quand Thad le mena vers le siège passager. Et, _non_, Thad n'était pas satisfait que Blaine le laisse le toucher, de quoi parlez-vous ?  
"Et voilà." Thad sourit alors qu'il aidait Blaine à monter dans la voiture. "Tu peux t'attacher tout seul ?"  
Blaine confirma de la tête et Thad ferma la porte. En contournant la voiture pour aller côté conducteur il soupira. Si ça avait été un autre ami il aurait été beaucoup plus rouspéteur.  
Maudit soit ce béguin.  
Il monta dans la voiture et s'attacha, regardant Blaine qui fixait maintenant son téléphone ce qui semblait le rendre triste.  
"Blaine ?" Demanda Thad et Blaine tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. "Tu veux rentrer directement chez toi ou aller dessaouler à Dalton d'abord ?" Dans ma chambre, ça me va si tu y restes, peu importe le temps que ça prendra.  
"A la maison s'il te plait." Blaine essaya de sourire à nouveau, mais ça ne marchait toujours pas. "Mes parents seront probablement contents si je suis à la maison le matin."  
"Ok." Thad démarra la voiture et commença les quatre-vingt dix minutes de trajet jusqu'à la maison de Blaine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La première demi-heure fut seulement sauvée du silence parce que Thad avait allumé la radio. C'est une station quelconque qui diffusait des classiques. De temps en temps Blaine chantait et ça faisait sourire Thad parce que même saoul et énervé (peu importe la raison) sa voix était la chose qui faisait toujours sourire Thad.  
Après une demi heure un titre légèrement familier débuta et Blaine regarda brusquement la radio.  
"Forget your troubles  
C'mon get happy  
You better chase all your cares away!"  
Blaine éteignit la radio et Thad le regarda du coin de l'oeil d'un air confus.  
"Je croyais que tu aimais Judy Garland." Dit Thad sans y réfléchir. Blaine le regarda et Thad fut surpris de la profondeur de la tristesse dans ses yeux.  
"J'aime bien." Répondit Blaine avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. "Mais elle me rappelle Kurt. Kurt l'aime aussi." Blaine renifla et Thad se mordit la lèvre.  
"Blaine ?" Dit-il avec précaution, ne voulant pas lui demander mais sentant qu'il en avait besoin. "Pourquoi es-tu eu besoin que je vienne te chercher et n'es-tu pas simplement rentré avec Kurt ?"  
Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qui vint fut une sorte de soupir étranglé et soudainement il pleurait. Thad sursauta devant ce brusque changement et sentit immédiatement son cœur se serrer.  
"On a eu une dispute." Blaine sanglota. "J'ai été si idiot et j'ai agit comme un couillon bourré et maintenant il doit me détester et ne jamais vouloir être près de moi à nouveau !"  
"Je parie que c'est faux." Tenta Thad désespérément. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire s'il était en quelque sorte content avec le fait que Blaine soit célibataire ? On ne parlait pas de ses sentiments. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je suis sûr que c'était pas si horrible."  
"Ça l'était." Pleurnicha Blaine. "J'étais idiot et bourré et j'avais dansé la moitié de la nuit avec Sebastian et après..." Sa voix s'éteignit et Thad posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule (et réprima toute jalousie envers Sebastian. Pas besoin de rajouter cet... enfoiré à la liste des choses entre lui et Blaine).  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Blaine ?" Murmura Thad. Il sentait son cœur se comprimer parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.  
Blaine déglutit profondément ce qui fit saillir sa pomme d'Adam et se tourna pour contempler ses genoux.  
"J'ai essayé d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui." Murmura-t-il et Thad sentit que ses yeux se vidaient. Il rentra presque dans un poteau sous le choc. "J'ai essayé d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui à l'arrière de sa voiture et ensuite je suis parti en furie comme un idiot et j'ai juste." Blaine remua ses mains sans espoir et Thad se mordit la lèvre.  
Il savait que ça arriverait. Blaine était amoureux de Kurt. Ils avaient passé tout l'été à se tenir la main, à être désespérément amoureux l'un de l'autre et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Blaine laisse ses hormones adolescentes prendre le contrôle de lui et ait des rapports avec celui qu'il aime. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ça, mais il savait que c'était inévitable.  
Alors pourquoi avait-il soudainement envie de pleurer également ? Ce béguin idiot était vraiment en train de lui faire perdre le contrôle.  
"Et je n'ai même pas agit comme d'habitude." Continua Blaine misérablement. "J'étais excité et ensuite il était énervé et ça m'a fait peur parce qu'il était triste et que c'était à cause de moi. C'était le pire sentiment que j'ai connu."  
Oh, je suis sûre que ce que je ressens maintenant est pas mal dans le genre non plus.  
"Et ensuite il m'a crié dessus et je suis passé sur la défensive parce que c'est ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire quand mon père me criait dessus." Étala Blaine, ne se préoccupant manifestement pas de raconter sa vie à un garçon qui, pour commencer, n'avait jamais été un fantastique ami. "Je suis devenu idiot et j'étais en colère et je suis parti énervé. Et Kurt me rappelait et sa voix était si blessée, si brisée et je ne me suis pas retournée parce que je suis trop fier et... et... et... " Blaine était complètement brisé et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, laissant couler ses larmes de cœur brisé, déchirant Thad comme rien d'autre n'aurait pu le faire.  
Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi c'était son numéro que Blaine avait appelé ? Maintenant il était coincé dans cette voiture à se sentir comme si son monde s'écroulait parce que Blaine se brisait.  
"J'ai rendu triste l'homme que j'aime."La voix de Blaine est cassée et calme. "Je suis idiot et je l'ai rendu triste. Il m'aime et je l'ai rendu triste. A quel point faut-il être idiot pour faire ça ?"  
Thad restait silencieux, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire. Blaine se frotta les yeux furieusement, mais les larmes continuaient de couler. Thad luttait pour ne pas en verser quelques unes lui-même parce que ce n'était pas exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Particulièrement quand Blaine était si évidement amoureux de Kurt. Non pas qu'il ne l'était pas, mais maintenant c'était si douloureusement évident. Comme si c'était tatoué sur sa peau.  
Et comment Thad pourrait-il rivaliser avec ça ? Comment Thad et son béguin de petit écolier pouvait rivaliser avec ce qui pourrait simplement être de l'amour pur et vrai ? Son "opposant" était Kurt. Kurt qui était...  
Tout ce que Thad n'était pas.  
Thad était petit, il avait d'ennuyants yeux marrons, d'ennuyants cheveux bruns et disait "pimpant" bien trop souvent dans une journée pour être ne serait-ce que presque normal. Il était coincé et idiot et ne savait même plus où il en était avec sa sexualité.  
Kurt avait le teint clair et la silhouette fine, il avait des yeux faits d'un kaléidoscope de diamants et des cheveux qui semblaient défier la gravité. Il avait une pure voix de contre ténor et une étrange personnalité qu'on aimait presque instinctivement.  
Il était parfait et Thad ne l'était pas.*  
"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'aime." Blaine avait interrompu le processus de haine de lui même de Thad pour poursuivre le sien. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'aimable ?"  
"Beaucoup." Répondit sérieusement Thad, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il parlait. Blaine se frotta les yeux et observa Thad. "Il y a tellement à aimer chez toi Blaine."  
"Comme quoi ?" Blaine renifla. Thad se mordit la lèvre et cligna lentement des yeux.  
Blaine était saoul. Il allait probablement oublier toute cette conversation. Lance toi.  
"Comme ta voix." Commença Thad en cramponnant le volant. "Tu as une voix magnifique Blaine, la meilleure que j'ai jamais entendue." Blaine renifla calmement, mais Thad continua.  
C'était maintenant ou jamais Thad.  
"Tu as des yeux magnifiques. Ils sont comme des topazes et sont magnifiques. Tu as de beaux cheveux, un sourire génial et le rire le plus contagieux que je connaisse."  
"C'est très super... soupa...sup..." Blaine décida d'essayer un mot plus court. "Physique. Ce n'est que surface, que fais-tu de ma façon de me mettre en colère pour rien et ma peur rien qu'à l'idée qu'un fan de sport vienne trop près de moi ? Que fais-tu de ma capacité à être si négligeant et stupide et à ne pas comprendre le moindre indice ? Et Finn donne l'impression de me détester maintenant, il a peut-être vu quelque chose de dangereux en moi que Kurt ne voit pas ?" Blaine passa une main dans ses cheveux et eut un spasme parce qu'il y avait encore du gel dessus. "Et que fais-tu du fait que je sois foutu émotionnellement au point que je sois incapable de garder mon idiote et triste histoire pour moi ?" Il tourna son regard vers Thad et ses yeux de chiots se vidèrent. "Tu vois ? Je fais tellement pitié à m'apitoyer sur mon sort que je t'ai même fait pleurer."  
"Quoi ?" Thad passa une main sur sa joue et senti une coulée humide la parcourir. "Oh mince..."  
"Je suis désolé" Renifla Blaine. "Je suis tellement désolé Thad. Tu devrais juste me laisser à la prochaine station et me laisser rentrer à pied."  
"Non" Le coupa fermement Thad. Blaine tourna lentement son visage vers lui. "Blaine tu es mon... ami. Je ne vais pas te laisser sur le bord de la route quand ça te prendrait peut-être un jour et demi pour que tu rentres chez toi."  
"Mais regarde ce que j'ai fait !" Cria en vain Blaine. "J'ai attaqué mon copain, je me suis enfui, j'ai appelé un ami à une heure du matin pour sauver mon pauvre cul et tout ce que je lui montre c'est ce qui va se transformer en une putain de gueule de bois et je vais peut-être devoir retourner à ma vie de gay célibataire martyrisé au lycée." Blaine enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. "Le Glee Club me protège maintenant, mais si Kurt me déteste ils ne lèveront plus le petit doigt pour moi."  
"Écoute." Thad l'interrompit, détestant la façon dont Blaine parlait de lui plus que tout autre chose. "Oui, t'as merdé, mais Kurt... il t'aime. Il t'aime beaucoup et je pense qu'il te pardonnera. Et moi ?" Thad se forca à rire. "Je suis ton ami. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Et si ça implique des privations de sommeil alors ainsi soit-il."  
"Mais si tu as tort ?" Murmura Blaine. " Et s'il me détestait, me larguait et ne me parlais plus jamais ?"  
"Dans ce cas j'irais personnellement dans cette école merdique et je lui dirais ce qu'il manque." Dit Thad sérieusement. "Les autres Warblers viendraient avec moi et on te ramènerait à Dalton, maudit soit le transfert. Parce que même si Kurt arrêtait de t'aimer, ce qu'il ne fera pas, tu nous auras toujours. On ne va nul part."  
Blaine renifla et fixa à nouveau ses genoux. Thad fléchit ses doigts autour du volant et se déplaça légèrement sur son siège. Ceci dit le silence n'était pas magnifique, il était juste... mauvais.  
"Thad ?" grommela Blaine au bout de quelques secondes.  
"Oui ?" Thad se prépara pour n'importe quel grand huit émotionnel dans le quel l'esprit alcoolisé de Blaine était près à l'emmener quand.  
"J'ai besoin d'aller pisser."  
Thad regarda Blaine du coin de l'oeil l'air sérieux. Il avait fait un discours ému sur le fait fait que les Warblers seraient toujours là pour lui et sa réponse était qu'il avait besoin d'une pause toilettes ?  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait à en avoir quelque chose à foutre ?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Très bien." Thad s'arrêta à la station essence et se tourna vers Blaine. "Tu peux aller aux toilettes tout seul ?"  
"Thad, je suis bourré, mais je suis pas un gamin." Répondit Blaine vexé.  
"Tu pensais que Finn était un arbre." Pointa Thad.  
"Mais c'était Finn !" affirma Blaine "Il s'était déguisé en arbre et essayait de me faire m'asseoir !"  
"Évidement" Thad détacha Blaine et se pencha au dessus de lui pour ouvrir la porte, essayant d'ignorer à quel point ce contact réchauffait ses joues. "Maintenant va aux toilettes avant de salir ma voiture". Thad poussa doucement Blaine hors de la voiture. Blaine sorti et chancela sur le chemin vers les toilettes. Thad soupira et regarda ses mains. C'était ridicule. Il pensait. Regarde moi. Attendre dans la voiture que l'objet bourré de mon affection revienne des toilettes en trébuchant pour que je puisse le conduire chez lui et qu'il puisse se remettre avec son parfait copain dans la matinée.  
Pathétique.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, sentant ses cheveux coupés courts se hérisser sous ses doigts.  
Ça allait probablement prendre un bout de temps pensa-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il ferait mieux de se trouver quelque chose à manger.  
Il défit sa ceinture et sorti de la voiture. Il trottina jusqu'à la station essence et poussa la porte, légèrement effrayé par la sinistre lumière jaune qui remplissait la station. Il y avait un présentoir à journaux à côté d'un autre présentoir à magazines. Des rangées de de nourritures diverses et ce dont avait besoin un être humain pour survivre (du pain, du sucre...). Il y avait un gros frigidaire au milieu rempli d'un mur de boisons. Et dans le coin, ayant l'air aussi mécontent que le stéréotype une adolescente pleine d'acné avec des cheveux gras et un chewing-gum se tenait derrière le comptoir.  
D'un coup Thad ne se sentait pas pas à sa place dans son jean consciencieusement délavé, son T-shirt bien ajusté et ses converses en cuir noir.  
Il se cacha derrière le présentoir plein de calories le plus proche et commença à chercher quelque chose qui le nourrirait sans le rendre malade.  
Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix.  
Il finit par attraper un sac de petits pains à l'apparence douteuse, une bouteille d'eau et une boîte de quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'aspirine. L'adolescente derrière le comptoir fit éclater son chewing-gum environ cinq fois entre le moment où il scanna les articles et celui où il rendit sa monnaie à Thad en lui jetant une sorte de regard aguicheur, mais elle venait peut-être simplement d'avoir une attaque.  
Thad sorti et vit Blaine assit dans la voiture, regardant par la fenêtre avec des larmes aux yeux. Thad courut vers la voiture et ouvrit la porte côté conducteur.  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il rapidement. Blaine se tourna pur le regarder et un sourire s'alluma sur son visage.  
"Tu es revenu !" Blaine se pencha et attrapa Thad dans un câlin puissant et alcoolisé. Thad se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de ne pas faire tomber ses achats ou d'accidentellement faire démarrer la voiture. "Tu es revenu."  
"Bien sûr que je suis revenu." Thad tapota gauchement l'épaule de Blaine et essaya de le repousser, sentant ses joues tourner au rouge tomate. Blaine le serra juste plus fort. "Donc... pourquoi est-ce si bien que je sois revenu ?"  
"Personne ne revient jamais." Admit Blaine calmement, refusant toujours de laisser partir Thad. "Par pour moi, je n'en vaut pas le coup..."  
"Quoi ?" Thad le repoussa avec un peu plus de force et Blaine le lâcha, observant ses mains d'un air horrifié. "Non Blaine, tu en vaux la peine."  
"Non, je ne la vaux pas." Répéta Blaine, toujours en regardant ses mains qui s'étaient mises à trembler. "Je ne la vaux pas." Il regarda Thad et son vissage se plissa. "Je suis idiot, je ne vaux rien et là je suis bourré et je ne peux pas contrôler mes saletés de mains."  
Il se recroquevilla, les bras autour de ses jambes et la tête dans les bras.  
Thad se tenait debout, mal à l'aise à l'extérieur de la voiture, un sac de nourriture merdique d'une station service serré contre son buste et un garçon pleurant dans sa voiture.  
Et il était encore bien trop tôt pour ça.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Je t'ai pris ça" Thad tendit le paquet d'aspirine à Blaine alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge. Vingt autres minutes de silence gêné avaient passées. Thad n'avait même pas osé rallumer la radio de peur que Blaine n'entende un autre classique qui le fasse retomber dans une autre crise de pleurs. "Ça t'aidera pour le mal de tête."  
"Merci" Répondit Blaine d'une voix rauque. Il regarda le paquet pendant de longues secondes puis regarda Thad. Il souriait doucement. "Tu est un bon ami Thad."  
"Oh, tu n'as pas à"  
"Non, je le pense." Appuya tranquillement Blaine. "Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre aurait fait... autant pour moi."  
'Tu rigoles ?" Plaisanta maladroitement Thad. "N'importe quel Warbler l'aurait fait."  
"Non ils ne l'auraient pas fait." Blaine reporta son regard sur le paquet de médicament et Thad dut se rappeler que la lumière verte signifiait qu'il fallait avancer.  
"Jeff aurait plus râlé parce qu'il vient toujours me chercher. Nick aurait marmonné à propos de Disneyland ou un truc du genre. Trent m'aurait engueuler avec l'ironie qu'on lui connait. Flint aurait mis une radio aléatoire à fond. Jeremy aurait essayé de me faire voyager sur le panier de son vélo. Evan m'aurait fait faire au moins la moitié du chemin à pieds. Logan m'aurait dit d'aller me faire voir." Blaine gloussa. "Mais pas toi."  
"Non." répéta tranquillement Thad. "Pas moi."  
"Pourquoi ça ?" Demanda Blaine en attrapant deux cachets qu'il avala sans eau. Thad essaya de ne pas regarder le mouvement de sa gorge.  
"Pour un tas de raisons" Se déroba Thad, il espérait que la maison de Blaine était proche même s'il savait qu'il n'en serait pas prêt avant au moins dix minutes.  
"Comme ?" Blaine lui sourit, ses yeux légèrement ailleurs et vitreux.  
"Heu, ben..." Thad serra le volant, ses phalanges devinrent blanches. "Comme, comme..."  
Blaine était bourré se rapella soudainement Thad. Il ne se rappellera pas d'un seul mot au matin. De la soirée avec Rachel il ignorait la moitié des choses qu'il avait faites. Dis lui.  
"Comme..." Il ferma ses yeux une demi seconde et quand il les rouvrit il fixait fermement la route, se convainquant presque que Blaine n'était pas là pour entendre ça. "Comme le fait que tu as attiré mon attention à la seconde où tu es entré dans la salle de la chorale. Comme à quel point je me suis perdu dans ta voix à l'instant où je l'ai entendue. J'ai toujours voté pour tes solos parce que je ne voulais pas que tu restes en retrait dans les chœurs. Je voulais tant entendre ta voix que j'ai mis les voix des autres en attente. Je me perds dans tes yeux et parfois j'ai juste envie de laisser mes mains se perdre dans tes cheveux." Il déglutit. "Vous pensez tous que je suis le pimpant Thad Hayworth, hétéro comme un sportif, mais je ne le suis pas. J'aime les filles oui, mais je... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer Blaine." Il laissa échapper un gloussement. "C'est comme le capitaine Jack et Ianto dans Torchwood, tu sais ? Pour Ianto ce n'étaient pas les garçons, c'était seulement et toujours Jack. Et c'est comme ça pour moi avec toi.  
D'où venaient ces larmes ? Elles avaient le goût de larmes. Quand avait-il commencé à pleurer ?  
"J'ai vraiment envie de toi Blaine, enfin... pas juste physiquement. J'ai envie de tenir ta main, de t'embrasser pour te dire au revoir et d'avoir ces coups de fil ringards jusque tard dans la nuit. Je veux me plonger dans tes yeux, jouer avec tes cheveux, tous ces trucs de couple et je ne peux pas parce que tu... aimes Kurt." Thad soupira, ses épaules bougèrent lourdement. "Et je... je t'aime." Il sentit de nouvelles larmes commencer à couler quand il réalisa à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai. "Je t'aime et ça ne rivalisera jamais avec K..."  
RONFLEMENT  
Thad sursauta et regarda Blaine qui était...  
Effondré sur sa ceinture, les yeux fermés, le paquet d'aspirine coincé entre son torse et son bras.  
Il s'était évanouit à la moitié de la déclaration d'amour de Thad pour avoiré mélangé alcool et médicaments.  
Putain.  
Thad concentra son regard sur la route.  
"Ok alors." Il renifla, sentant son cœur de serrer de douleur. "Va te faire voir aussi."  
"C'était beau Thad" chuchota Blaine. Thad l'observa avant de se frotter furieusement les yeux. "Et je suis désolé."  
"Désolé de quoi ?"  
"D'être tombé amoureux de Kurt avant de pouvoir t'aimer."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blaine s'appuyait si lourdement sur le bras de Thad que celui-ci le portait presque. Thad, avec quelques difficultées, réussit à faire bouger Blaine pour pouvoir sonner à la porte.  
Après quelques secondes la porte fut ouverte par Urzy, les cheveux coiffés à la va vite en queue de cheval et une main sur la hanche.  
"Il m'a dit qu'il serait à la maison tôt." Dit-elle exaspérée.  
"Il pensait que Kurt l'aurait ramené." Répliqua Thad en poussant Blaine dans la maison. Urzy le guida jusqu'au canapé du salon où attendaient un large oreiller et plusieurs couvertures.  
"Si tu ne veux pas conduire tu peux dormir ici" Offrit Urzy pendant que Thad déposait Blaine sur le canapé. Il s'arrêta une demi-seconde avant de secouer la tête et de retirer les chaussures de Blaine.  
"Je serais en retard à l'école. Je fais toujours un peu de paperasse pour les Warblers avant de petit déjeuner alors..."  
"Oui..." Urzy hocha la tête comme si elle savait que Thad ne faisait pas de paperasse, il ne voulait juste pas rester près de Blaine à ce moment précis. "Amuse toi bien avec ça."  
"J'essaierai." Thad sourit fermement et posa une couverture sur les épaules de Blaine. "Bonne nuit Urzulla." Il se retourna pour partir.  
"Hé, Thad." L'appela doucement Urzy. Il se tourna et la vit assise sur le bras du canappé, ses mains croisées. "Simplement... Je pense que tu devrais savoir que, si lui et Kurt n'étaient pas parfaits ensemble. Je serais pour toi."  
Il ne pouvait pas dire s'il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, de rire ou juste de tomber par terre et de dormir parce que ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était éveillé et, devinez quoi, il était toujours trop tôt pour ça.  
"Merci." Réussit-il à dire avant de presque courir hors de la maison.  
Va à Dalton. Pensaitèil alors qu'il démarrait la voiture et commençait son voyage pour rentrer à l'école. Dalton arrange tout. Oui, ça le fait.  
Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Thad ne croyait pas en ce qu'il disait.

* * *

* La traduction ne valide pas ce passage et va aller baver sur les yeux ENNUYANTS d'Eddy un bon coup avant de déverser sa haine sur Kurt de la façon qu'elle trouvera appropriée pour faire payer cet outrage à la hotness de Thad.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Pour la quantité de tristesse je me suis juste amusée avec ça. C'est le résultat du fait que Glee ait laissé le retour de Blaine du Scandalls à notre imaginage, et le fait que LillyCrystal m'a fait fait fermement croire que Thad aime Blaine**.

Je ne suis pas vraiment sympa avec les mecs dans mes fiction, si ?

* * *

** La traduction ne valide pas non plus ce passage. Thad aime Nick et ceux qui en doutent risquent d'avoir des ennuis.


End file.
